


Obscurentur

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I...I learned it from Ruby."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscurentur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/gifts).



"May their eyes be darkened in order that they are not seeing—no, do not see," Sam translates as he cuts the words into the leather. "They have eyes and will not see."

"Blinded," Ruby says. "Not darkened." Sam frowns at the Latin; yeah, her translation works better. Sam adds the hexacle between the last word and the first, completing the circle, and puts down the knife. Ruby scans Sam's work with a critical eye. "Good," she says, and there's a stack of penciled papers attesting how much work he put into memorizing the design but her approval still gives him a rush of pride. "Now the oil."

Sam pulls over a bowl and five bottles. "Thank God for the Internet," he says. Cassia, cinnamon, calamus, myrrh, and olive oils, and four of those he wouldn't have the foggiest notion where to find otherwise.

"If you're in a hurry, olive oil works fine alone," Ruby says.

Sam's got three different oils in his bowl already. "Now you tell me."

"It's like a devil's trap. The circle and pentacle work, but the circle and pentacle and symbols work better, and the circle and pentacle and symbols and written invocations work best. No, I don't know what works best here," Ruby adds. "There's supposed to be a kind of holy oil that's more effective against angels than what Exodus 30 describes, but I don't know what or where."

Sam makes an agreeing noise and pours some of the mixture onto the leather, rubbing it in. "That enough?" he asks when the leather's evenly darkened.

"Now the blood."

Sam grimaces. "My favorite part." It could be worse, though; it could be the blood of an innocent. Sam draws the knife across his arm and watches it trickle down and onto the leather.

"Salt," Ruby says when there's enough blood. Sam pulls over the box of Morton's, then the pack of iron nails when she cues him for that. Then Sam ties the bag closed and recites the Latin inside the bag, _obscurentur oculi eorum ne videant, oculos habent et non videbunt_, tucks the bag in his pocket, and glances up at Ruby. She blinks, her eyes going black. "That's more disconcerting than I expected." She blinks again and she's back to looking human.

"So it worked?" Sam says, trying not to sound too eager.

"Like a charm."

Sam grins and yanks Ruby off-balance so she falls into his lap. He kisses her, holding her tight with one arm while he fumbles for the knife with the other.

**Author's Note:**

> The design is the sixth pentacle of the sun from the [Key of Solomon](http://www.esotericarchives.com/solomon/ksol.htm#chap22). The Latin is from Psalm 69:24 and Psalm 135:16, the holy oil recipe from Exodus 30:23-24.


End file.
